


Fight or Flight

by otakuvoc



Series: Haikyuu Song Fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Established Relationship, Fight or Flight, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuvoc/pseuds/otakuvoc
Summary: Fight or flight, I’d rather die than have to cry in front of you.Fight or flight, I’d rather lie than tell you I’m in love with you.My eyes are welling up as you admit there’s someone new.It’s my move, fight or flight.—Inspired by the song Fight or Flight by Conan Gray
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komori Motoya/Watari Shinji, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu Song Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744918
Kudos: 51





	Fight or Flight

Kiyoomi looked out the window. Atsumu wasn’t speaking a word. He didn’t know how or when he had started speaking less and less. Eventually, he started coming over less and less, and when he did, almost no words were uttered except for a short greeting and chaste kiss. The looks he threw Kiyoomi’s way were bored and disinterested. Totally different from the loving and yearning glances he would earn before they started dating. 

Sometimes he thought that he was closer to Atsumu before they started dating. Maybe that was it. Atsumu chased the thrill of having a crush, but as soon as Kiyoomi stopped being a challenge, Atsumu got bored.

When he had mentioned his concerns to Motoya, he got an awkward smile as a response. An uncomfortable smile followed by a sentence or two which brought Kiyoomi into his current situation.

“I don’t know, don’t believe me, but Shinji told me that he knew someone who talked about Atsumu as his boyfriend. But you know he might just be a crazed fanboy.”

“Oh.”

As Kiyoomi peeled his eyes away from the window to look at Atsumu, he felt his throat constrict. Atsumu was smiling at his phone. He used to smile at him like that and for a second Kiyoomi imagined that smile was for him. He imagined a world where he hadn’t spoken to Motoya and where he didn’t know anything. A world where Atsumu would look up and still have that smile, showing him something stupid he saw while scrolling through Twitter. But that Atsumu only lived in his imagination. The real one never looked up.

Kiyoomi bit his tongue harshly as the reality of the situation caught up to him. Atsumu was slipping through his grasp and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He swallowed the thick lump forming in his throat, willing himself to at least wait until the blonde was gone to let the unshed tears out. Suddenly, Atsumu looked up to him.

“Hey Omi.”

“What?”

“I think we should break up.”

“Okay. Cool.”

He wasn’t ‘cool’. Kiyoomi loved him. But Atsumu loved someone else. And he would be damned to let the setter know that.

“Cool.” Atsumu barely replied.

“Can I know why or….” The raven trailed off, running a hand through his curls.

“I… I met someone.”

“You’ve been fucking them while we were dating weren’t you? Or were you making them think that you were only dating them like you did to me?” He spat out as tears gathered in his eyes.

He should’ve left when he had the chance. He should’ve let him go and never talked to him again, but the accusations fell out his lips like fresh poison, making Atsumu flinch.

“That’s not… it’s not like that.”

“So I’m guessing all the clothes you have laying around who are to a younger cousin I never met are his.”

“That… I’m…”

“Sometimes I realize how much talking to you was a fucking mistake.”

Kiyoomi wasn’t completely lying. His heart was completely shattered and he knew that if he’d had ignored Atsumu when they first met, he wouldn’t be in this shit hole of a situation. But the good times he had with the blonde twin plagued the back of his mind. Their first date, first kiss, all the times Atsumu would be careful of Kiyoomi’s cleaning habits to make his life easier, how he didn’t judge him for his quirks. It really was unfair, that Atsumu had decided that Kiyoomi wasn’t enough anymore. That Kiyoomi didn’t mean as much to Atsumu as whoever that other person was. He was the second choice, but was the other really in a much better situation? Kiyoomi couldn’t tell.

“Omi, please…”

“Don’t call me that. And get the fuck out of my house.”

“Sakusa. I just don’t love you, it’s nothing against you.”

“Yeah, I got that the first time asshole. As I said get the fuck out of my house. Should’ve just broken up with me before fucking with someone else. I’ll put your shit in a bag and yeet it to you. And please for the love of god never fucking show your face to me again.” 

“I’m sorry Sakusa.”

“No you’re not. I really wish I never fucking spoke to you. Leave.”

Atsumu left without another word. Kiyoomi let the tears free as the door closed behind his now-ex. He picked up all of Atsumu’s things, stuffing them in a trash bag with a mix of anger and helplessness. Once he was done, he threw the bag out of his window, where he saw a visibly annoyed Atsumu pick it up. He let himself slide down his wall and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing the only person who would be likely to listen to him without judging: Motoya. 

“Yo, Kiyoomi uh...”

“We broke up.”

“Wait what?”

“Atsumu. He broke up with me. You were right. He was fucking someone else and making them think they were the only one. I told him to fuck off and never come back.”

He heard a gasp that didn’t sound like his cousin’s voice from the other line and froze.

“Uhh Kiyoomi I don’t wanna freak you out but I was told that if I was gunna answer the phone, I had to put it on speaker. I’m with a few friends.”

“Honestly, right now I don’t care.”

“You said Atsumu didn’t you?” The same person who gasped asked.

“Shouyou, please shut up.” Yet another person said.

“Yep, the one and only Miya Atsumu, world’s biggest asshole.” Kiyoomi deadpanned.

The same gasp came from the other line before the voice from before spoke again.

“Shouyou, don’t cry.”

“Kenma, let him let it out. I’m sorry Hinata, I wanted to tell you but you seemed so happy that… I didn’t know how to bring it up.” Motoya apologized to the boy.

Kiyoomi put one and one together and his eyes widened a bit.

“Holy fuck, I’m so sorry. Actually no I’m not, I fucking hate his guts and if I just ruined his other relationship, then good, but I didn’t mean to hurt you, Hinata-san.”

A sniffle came from the other line before Shouyou spoke again.

“It’s fine. I had to learn it at some point.” 

“If it can make you feel any better, he loved you better. I’m the one he broke up with.”

“It doesn’t make me feel better at all. He’s gunna find someone who he loves more and then break up with me, won’t he? And even if he doesn’t, he was still so fucking shitty to you. He’s not forced to love you, no offence, but he shouldn’t have played behind your back.”

“Thanks, Hinata-san. I’m just gunna go self deprecate with ice cream now but I’ll talk to you later Motoya.”

So Kiyoomi did. He cuddled into his blankets after taking a bit of ice cream, not too much as he was still an athlete, but still more than he usually would. He didn’t know how long he spent alone in his cocoon, but someone knocked at the front door, ripping him from his state of half-sleep. He slowly got up and opened the door, arriving face to face with a ginger boy at least a head shorter than him, eyes red and puffy.

“Sakusa-san?” He asked. Kiyoomi recognized the voice almost immediately. 

“Yeah.”

“Komori gave me your address. I… I went to break up with him. I’m sorry for what he did.”

The raven let the short one in, closing the door softly behind them. They both settled in his living room and a Shouyou looked at him shyly.

“Do… Do you think you can hug me? I’m a really physical kind of person and it would make me feel better.”

Normally, Kiyoomi would’ve refused, but the broken boy in front of him didn’t let his heart refuse. And so Shouyou and Kiyoomi sat in a comfortable silence, wrapped in the blankets and in each other’s arms.

“It’s not cool. I really loved him you know, but to learn that he already had someone… It makes me feel like an accessory. If he really wanted me, shouldn’t he have broken up with you first? It’s so not cool. He played with me, with you. I loved him. I still do, fuck, but he doesn’t deserve it.” Shouyou suddenly started rambling on.

“I know… I know.” Kiyoomi simply tightened his grip on the smaller guy.

It took them both a while, getting over Atsumu. They had many talks about how much they loved and hated him, but also started talking more and more about subjects that had nothing to do with the blonde setter. They became close friends and barely two years later, they announced how they were a couple. 

They hadn’t kept in touch with Atsumu at all. The next time they saw him, they were together and it was the most awkward interaction he ever had. Loyal to his habits, Hinata excitedly called every names of every person he ever knew.

“Miya-san! Hello!”

“Oh, hey Sho-Hinata. How are you?”

Kiyoomi had chosen that moment to spot Shouyou in the crowd and go up to him.

“Shouyou we should hurry, we’re going to be late for the fitting and Motoya’s going to kill me.”

“We’re not going to be late, we're 30 minutes early, plus I met Miya-san!”

Kiyoomi acknowledged the other’s presence and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Hi, Sakusa-san.” He nodded his head.

“Thought I told you to never speak to me again.”

“Kiyoomi it’s been years how are you so petty?” Shouyou laughed, a pure, genuine laugh that made Kiyoomi’s heart flutter and tugged the corner of his lips upwards.

“Ugh fine. Thanks for making me meet Shouyou I guess.” He rolled his eyes while Atsumu looked everywhere but at them.

“Uhm… you’re welcome?” He hesitantly responded, making Kiyoomi snort.

“Kiyoomi be nice!”

“Yessir.” He bowed theatrically to his boyfriend.

“I hate you so much right now.”

“Not what you were saying last night.” 

“I said right now?”

Atsumu cleared his throat, reminding the two of his presence.

“Well, it was nice seeing you, but I have to go.” Atsumu awkwardly said.

“It wasn’t nice seeing you but have a great life or something.”

“Kiyoomi!”

“What? I said have a great life, stop acting like my husband!”

“You don’t want me to be your husband?” Shouyou pouted.

“Wait, no, I take it back, I want you to be my husband.”

“Sap.”

“No you.”

Atsumu cleared his throat again, making the couple look at him.

“Uhm yeah bye.”

“Bye Miya-san!”

“Bye Miya.”

The two stayed frozen for a while before Shouyou exploded in laughter, Kiyoomi soon following. Once their laughter died down, Kiyoomi checked his watch before grabbing Hinata’s wrist.

“Okay, we really have to go or else we’re going to be late to Motoya’s fitting and he won’t have wedding fittings every day.”

“I can’t believe Watari-san and Komori-san are getting married before us.”

“I think you meant Watari-san and Watari-san.” He teased with a smile.

“Anyway, of course they’re getting married before us, they started dating 6 years before us.” Kiyoomi added, smile widening.

The smile that Shouyou returned reminded Sakusa that he believed in soulmates, and that his went by the name Hinata Shouyou.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t planning on ending it so happily but OmiHina brainrot happened and uhhhh yah.. go check out the rest of my song fics! (This is my longest one I think lmaoo)


End file.
